


Lawyers at Work

by aneffortrequired



Series: 2014 Summerpornathon Entries [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Public Sex, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneffortrequired/pseuds/aneffortrequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is worried about Arthur's productivity. He decides Arthur needs a helping hand to get him to work harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawyers at Work

“And how do you propose we work around the substantial deficit this type of endeavor would create, Mr. Pendragon?” A stern man in a crisp, very expensive suit, was making the type of face at Arthur that he knew meant his credibility was being severely questioned. As he was only 26 and already one of the most prominent lawyers in New York, Arthur was quite used to that particular facial expression.

He received it almost every time he met a business partner or high-ranking coworker for the first time. Arthur normally took great pains to wipe that look right off their faces, and leave no questions as to why he was in the position he’d reached.

However, Arthur was well-aware that he had much bigger concerns at the moment.

Just as he began to formulate a semi-rational response to Mr. DeLaney Merlin flattened his tongue on Arthur’s cockhead just the way Merlin knew he liked, and all Arthur could do was stutter and turn slightly red.

Merlin was sucking and laving Arthur’s cock like it was his job, and had done for almost twenty minutes now. Arthur was nearing his limit, he had been beating away orgasm for he didn’t know how long, and he was getting desperate.

“We definitely have to consider _pulling back_. We don’t know _how much more the market can take._ There’s no telling when it’ll be _too much_ and things could get _out of hand_.” Arthur knew he couldn’t be any more unsubtle than that. If Merlin decided to continue to torture him, then Arthur was fucked.

So to say.

With an ungodly and _cruel_ hum, Arthur could feel his face turning bright red. One of his hands dropped to tug at Merlin’s hair in a last ditch attempt to salvage his dignity.

However, his business partner and co-owner of their firm was known for his relentless ways. And this was no different.

Now he was being asked a question about whether some action or other would be legal or not, but Arthur couldn’t even pretend to know what he was supposed to be talking about.

Not when a glance downward would reveal Merlin’s smoldering eyes staring up at him unrepentantly, and he could feel Merlin’s hot breath against his cock. There eyes had only met for a moment, and Arthur had to quickly look away, or it would all be over.

Then Merlin returned his focus to what was right in front of him.

With a moan he couldn’t repress Mr.DeLaney witnessed Arthur Pendragon cum right in front of him. And there was no hiding it.

With no explanation, Arthur ended the feed and scooted his chair back. He was panting heavily, and hiding his face in his hands.

“Oh come off it, you know that was amazing.” Merlin said from his place kneeling under the table and grinning at Arthur.

“Oh I came off something alright,” Arthur said, chuckling.

“I can never speak to that man again, Merlin.” Arthur said deadly seriously.

“Well of course not. After your meeting in person tomorrow afternoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my third entry, pretty cliche office/corporate porn. These are all so rushed, it's embarrassing. I think I wrote this one in a car with 5 other people, and somehow acted normal enough that no one questioned me.


End file.
